User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 6
---- Help with Signature Hi, I was just wandering, how do you change your signature??? FerrariBricks 09:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : . Check "Custom Signature" and type in . Then, create a page User:FerarriBricks/sig that contains your sig code. 17:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, you're a real buddy FerrariBricks 17:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) RfA On my RfA you said i need months of experience. Well im just joined THIS wiki 5 Days ago. I have joined other wikis and stayed on them for long. But then they didn't want to accept me as i got ready the RfA on their place was gone. Happens every time and i got 30 more stories where that came from. :Those wikis are those wikis. This wiki is this wiki. 17:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. A wiki is almost TOTALLY different from another wiki. Newsletter So change it?? :Yes, please do so. Perhaps we could use that in a later issue. 21:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) When will you make a issue 3 for the poems with the what you call it... Newsletter. I already have one written out on a piece of paper. Psst, new template :) Had to tell someone. I guess your new "category humor page" could use it... If you didn't know already, I made a new template where you can specify the color and text without all the span tagging. Neat, huh? 21:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I think it is REALLY better without the spans. Deletion Ok, FB100Z, it's about time we start having featured articles and redirect pages deleted... :I'd give it a little more time before we start an FA. It's almost time, but we're not quite there yet. We need enough active users to nominate the article, in addition to a template that marks a page as a featured article. I'll get to work. 18:55, 16 April 2009 (UTC) How I haven't hidden the items yet. You need to find them on certain pages. I Am just starting to do that.. dude dont what do you not get that i am just starting to do it?? -- NVM NVM U DID IT Boidoh 02:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC)BODIOH THX :Don't worry, I only delete userpages if the author has requested it and/or it violates MLNWiki policies. But if it's not in user space, it's a different story. 02:08, 17 April 2009 (UTC) i was gonna ask u if you could change the name but i could change the thing to user. I was trying to make a code thing for fun so make sure no one uses its its makes pages instead of veiws still in test The new Bionicle template Thanks for the adding the needed CSS to the sites main Monaco.css file. I have a couple of notes however. In the .bionicle-frame section there is a missing ';' after the url() line. Also, I liked the details having the same background on both the left and right columns. It looks more like the real Bionicle skin. The other information you did not copy over for the rows, like 'background-repeat' helps make the template work with odd sized images. The 'padding-left' entries helped the text to align itself properly without the need for non-printing backspaces. I was trying to apply the template to the Ancient Scroll and it does not look right. Nitecrew 03:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yess!!!!!!!!!!! Finally Rank 5 at last 08:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Noooooooo!!!!!!! I forgot to sign 08:31, 17 April 2009 (UTC) One Problem How do you get your avatar picture on MLN Wiki????? 08:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :You can take a screenshot (press the "Print Screen" Button), crop the image, and to MLNW. : 10:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Cheers Thanks 11:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sig I know you hate editing sigs, but I notice you put "moz-border-left-radius" there What' that supposed to mean? :If you don't see any difference between this and this, then you're using a browser that doesn't support the -moz-border-radius properties. Those using the Heavenly Browser (Mozilla Firefox) will be the only ones who see that. Try switching to Firefox -- you'll see a big difference. 21:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Musk of the Vorox I see that you have changed the Musk of the Vorox information a few days ago. It is true that the description in the mail you get, reads Musk of the Vorox, but the item in your inventory is still called Musk of the Bonehunter. I just tried sending Vorox a Thornax Stew, and got that item. --ThemePark 19:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Nails I will take up to 70 Nails. How many clicks should I give you? 08:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I would prefer my pay in Pipes or Gypsum, but I will take clicks. Ten clicks per nail. 03:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) On second thought I will take 5 nails, I gave you a total of 50 clicks on your Pet Golem Modules, & I sent a friend request 09:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the munged articles Sorry about the munged articles, I believe I have repaired them all. This was NOT a round of vandalism. I lost track of which edit in the history I was looking at and was trying to improve the articles when they had already been improved by others. Again, I apologize, and will be more careful in the future. Nitecrew 23:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I do that nearly all the time. Even if you hadn't semi-reverted your munged edit, the decent edit summary would have convinced us that it was a good faith edit. 03:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Help please Hey, i need some admin to delete this one guys post on my personal store, (store located at the following link) my personal store link , because he posted that i copied his stores whole format but it turns out that mine looks a little bit like his. i'd appreciate it if you could either help me with this problem or direct me to someone who can. Troyl 00:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I have seen that post. I find it cuts fairly close to harassment, but it's not quite there. There is no need to delete it unless it violates MLNWiki policies. I will warn Boidoh about this. 23:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ok, ill make sure to notify you if he posts something that's not appropriate again. Thanks for looking at it. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 01:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I need help too. Do you know how change .png into .ico format? I have an icon for my Wiki, but in .png :( - Chirox123 This is easily solved. Copy and paste that image you need in .ico format into an image editor, then save it as .ico format. Then upload it as usual. Make sure that the icon is 16 by 16 pixels! :Even better, go to http://www.rw-designer.com/online_icon_maker.php. 23:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Need CSS modification Could I get the .bionicle-frame entry modified to set repeat-y. I believe this will fix the issue of the split frame with the Ancient Scroll. Thanks Nitecrew 21:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. The articles are looking much better now. Nitecrew 14:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Text Markup Style I'm currently going through editing the BIONICLE part of the Items page, and I would like to clean it up to be more consistent. But I was wondering what the preferred style is. Should every mention of an Item or name have a link to that page or not? As it is now, somewhere an Item/Name is linked, and elsewhere it is not. --ThemePark 06:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Only apply links to the first occurrence of the word. 19:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC)